


The Things We (Don't) Say

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feverish Artie is reunited with Vanessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We (Don't) Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Prompt was Artie/Vanessa, Doctor's Orders. Takes places weeks after this week's Warehouse 13 episode, but it's not going to spoil the episode for you.

As his eyes flutter open, Artie knows he's not dreaming. There's a cool compress against his feverish forehead and a blurry Vanessa comes into view, sitting on the edge of his bed. She's not looking at him, but her hand shifts from the compress to his chest, resting over his heart. 

So maybe in the heat of the moment some things have changed after all. 

He hasn't slept well in weeks, not since their 'discussion' about their relationship boundaries. Truth be told, he thought she stay as far away from Univille and the warehouse as possible. Just so long as she doesn't visit Hugo, Artie thinks he's okay with that. 

Artie's eyes close, the lump in his throat catching as he hears her give Leena careful instructions. Until the antidote takes full effect, Pete and Myka's fevers also need to be monitored and they are not to leave their rooms. Doctor's orders. Leena nods before leaving.

Her face comes into direct view, and Artie couldn't be more relieved. She doesn't appear as angry as he thought she would when they met again.

"You came back," he whispers, putting his hand over hers. Vanessa nods, slight moisture in the corner of her eyes. 

"You could have died." There's a giant sigh. "As it is, your fever is still very high."

"Pete and Myka?"

"There was some sort of contaminant in the Warehouse. Steve was lucky enough to notice something was wrong, and evacuated Claudia out before either of them could get hurt, but wasn't able to get to the three of you in time."

"Am I contagious?"

Vanessa shakes her head. "It wasn't meant to spread. Mrs. Frederick's already been in contact with the Regents and then Steve and Claudia. They're sweeping the Warehouse for any other potentially harmful threats, airborne or otherwise."

"It's the warehouse," Artie huffs. "Harmful threat is the first name it puts on an application before something happens and it gets upgraded to natural disaster."

"This isn't a time for jokes." Vanessa retracts her hand.

"Who's joking? You forget that warehouse is my home. I know most of it like the back of my hands and then some. This isn't any different." 

"And you forget that I am a warehouse trained Doctor, Agent Nielsen. I'm fully aware of the dangers the warehouse possesses." Vanessa's tone changes as her eyes narrow. "You can't continue to do this."

"Do what?"

"Push people away. You're lying here with over a hundred degree temperature and a barely kicked in antidote, and you're arguing a futile point because you have nothing else you can say to me."

"There are a lot of things I could say to you—" Artie's voice lowers. "I choose not to say them."

"Why, because you're afraid? Or because you might actually show you're capable of more than you put on? Inside that ruff gruff bear you project is a heart of gold, and I've seen it at work. Face it, you're a big ol softie, and that is your greatest weakness."

"Are we done? Because if you're through lecturing me, I think I'd like to get some more rest. Call me crazy with the fever and all."

"Fine." Vanessa leaves as Artie sighs. This is so not what he wants to deal with right now, and he would like nothing more than to march after her. But along with his own inspection of the warehouse, that too shall have to wait.


End file.
